For A Second
by EveSunshine
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Clove. Hidupku hampa tanpamu. Tetaplah di sisiku biar pun hanya untuk semenit. Cato's POV. Clato


**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and I own nothing at all**

**For a Second**

Aku menatap Clove dengan sangsi.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku yakin. Aku bisa membunuh si Girl on Fire, Cato. Kau harus berjaga jaga, siapa tahu si Thresh atau siapalah itu datang." Jawab Clove dengan yakin. Aku menatapnya lagi, tidak yakin.

"Ayolah, Cato. Kita bisa menang." Kata Clove agak merajuk. Aku menghela napas dan menganguk kecil. Clove langsung senang dan membuka bagian dalam jaketnya yang berisi deretan pisau. Mulai dari yang sangat tajam sampai bergerigi, dari kecil sampai besar terjejer rapi. Clove lalu mulai mengasah pisaunya.

"Tapi, Clove, dia sudah membunuh tiga orang dari kita. Ingat Esmeralda (anak perempuan dari Distrik Empat), Glimmer, dan Marvel?" kataku berusaha membuat Clove tidak jadi menghadapi dia sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan mati di tangannya!" teriak Clove.

Air mata menetes dari mata cokelat tuanya yang indah. Aku memeluknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Clove terus menangis. Clove sangat dekat dengan Marvel dan Esmeralda. Mereka bertiga sering tertawa dan mengobrol bersama.

Aku memang dekat dengan Clove, tapi Clove lebih dekat dengan mereka dan itu membuatku cemburu. Aku sudah menyukai Clove sejak dulu.

Pertama kali dia muncul dalam hidupku, dia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam yang polos dan sangat pemalu. Dia jarang berbicara dengan siapa pun. Dia termasuk salah satu dari anak yang terpilih untuk dilatih. Aku menatapnya dan langsung merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ada di dalam diriku sebelumnya, perasaan kasihan yang muncul tiba tiba.

Saat itu dia sangat lemah dan aku ingin melindunginya. Aku mulai melindunginya agar tidak diomeli oleh pelatih kami yang kejam dan kasar. Membaginya dengan sedikit makanan yang ku punyai. Lama kelamaan Clove menjadi kuat dan bertambah cantik. Dia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang terabaikan dan pemalu. Dia berubah. Banyak anak laki laki yang tertarik padanya. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyayanginya, bahwa aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Saat namanya di sebutkan di Acara Pemilihan, aku kaget dan langsung mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi peserta pria dan ikut Hunger Games mesipun taruhannya adalah nyawaku. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin melalui segalanya bersamanya. Menyatakan perasaanku padanya di saat saat terakhir meskipun sudah terlambat.

"Cato… Aku yakin aku bisa…" kata Clove lirih, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memandangnya dan terpaksa menyerahkarena dia adalah gadis yang sangat keras kepala.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Kataku. Aku lalu duduk di atas rumput dan mulai menyalakan api. Clove duduk di sampingku, masih sibuk mengasah pisau pisaunya.

"Aku bukan anak anak lagi, Cato. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau lindungi lagi" kata Clove. Dia tampak agak marah dan mengasah pisaunya dengan kasar. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kataku pasrah. Clove tidak bisa di tentang.

"Pisau pisau itu tidak perlu di asah. Kau yang perlu di asah." Kataku pada Clove berusaha untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan yang semakin lama semakin runyam. Aku tidak memandang ke arahnya sama sekali. Clove tampak kesal dan menoleh untuk menatapku.

"Kalau begitu coba kau ajari aku sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa tapi kau bisa." Kata Clove dengan nada menantang. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah." Kataku sambil tertawa. Aku lalu bangun dari tem[at dudukku dan mengambil belatiku.

"Kau tahu cara memakai belati?" tanyaku.

"Sama seperti pisau tapi bedanya lebih besar." Jawab Clove santai. Dia mengambil botol airnya dan meminum isinya.

"Hey, aku belum mengajarimu apa apa tapi kau sudah minum!" seruku mulai marah. Clove selalu begitu, terlalu santai dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Kalau kita pulang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Clove mengalihkan jalannya pembicaraan seperti yang tadi ku lakukan. Aku duduk lagi di sebelahnya dan meletakkan belatiku di tanah di sampingku.

"Entah, mungkin hidup enak." Jawabku sekenanya. Dia hanya mengangukkan kepala.

"Kalau aku pulang, aku akan melakukan keinginan ibuku. Menikahi seseorang dan hidup bahagia tanpa punya anak." Kata Clove. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Menikah, tapi tidak punya anak?" tanyaku bingung dan heran. Aku berharap Clove mau menikah denganku kalau kami sudah pulang nanti.

"Ya." Jawab Clove singkat. Dia menatap langit yang cerah yang mulai gelap dan melemparkan salah satu pisaunya dan tepat mengenai seekor burung groosling yang terbang di atas kami. Aku menyambar burung itu dan bersuit keras.

"Makanan untuk hari ini. Ngomong ngomong, kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada Clove.

"Entahlah." Kata Clove pelan. Dia tampak lesu. Aku langsung menyambar kesempatan ini dan berlutut di depannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Clove." Kataku pada Clove. Clove tampak kaget dan menatapku selama beberapa menit. Aku mulai gugup, takut dia tidak menerimaku. Seluruh Panem menonton acara busuk ini dan aku akan sangat malu kalau di tolak oleh gadis yang sudah menjadi cinta rahasiaku selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Clove. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Clove. Selama ini, aku mencintaimu. Aku mengajukan diri untukmu, Clove. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku padamu?" tanyaku dengan sedih dan sarat emosi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jadi seperti si Lover Boy. Pasti cinta, C-I-N-T-A.

Clove memandangku selama sesaat tampak bingung dan ragu ragu.

"Percayalah padaku, Clove. Percayalah pada perasaanku dan hatiku." Kataku nyaris putus asa. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum, senyum paling indah yang pernah di lontarkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cato. Selalu dan selamanya." Katanya pelan nyaris berupa bisikan. Aku lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya di bibir dengan penuh gairah dan kemesraan.

Bibirnya terasa hangat dan menggiurkan.

Aroma kayu manis menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku makin memperdalam ciuman dan dia membalasnya. Kami baru melepaskan diri setelah kami kehabisan napas.

Clove lalu menunjuk ke arah groosling yang tadi di lempari pisau olehnya. Aku menganguk dan langsung mengerti. Kami harus memasak groosling itu. Clove meraih groosling itu dan membersihkannya dari bulu bulu. Dia lalu memoton groosling itu dan membumbuinya dengan rempah rempah yang di temuinya di hutan. Dibandingkan dengan Glimmer dan Esmeralda, dia adalah anak perempuan yang paling jago memasak di Kawanan Karier.

Sementara Clove memotong dan membumbui daging groosling, aku menyalakan api di tempat kami biasanya menyalakan api. Api menyala dengan cepat dan Clove meletakkan daging groosling di atas api yang sebelumnya sudah di taburi daun daunan wangi yang di temukannya di dalam hutan. Bau daging groosling yang lezat dan sedap menguar di udara. Clove menodok nyodok api dan membalik balikkan daging groosling dengan menggunakan sebilah pisau yang memang khusus kami gunakan untuk memanggang. Clove menaburkan sejumput rempah rempah lagi di atas daging groosling dan mulai menuang sedikit air untuk mengecilkan api.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami berdua. Keadaan sangat sunyi yang terdengar hanya desir angin, bunyi percikan api, dan riak danau. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku meskipun aku ingin berbicara dengan Clove.

"Ku kira kau menyukai Glimmery Girl – mu." Kata Clove dengan nada tajam yang berbahaya. Suaranya juga bernada mencemooh dan menusuk. Aku tersenyum samar dan memandangnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk menanggapi ucapan Clove tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sekutuku. Dia sama dengan gadis gadis lain. Suka bergosip, centil, genit, dan menomor satukan pria dalam daftar prestasinya." Kataku menjelaskan. Clove hanya diam.

"Oh, tapi Glimmerous Glimmery Glimmer Girl sangat menikmati tidur di lenganmu di malam dia mati mengenaskan." Kata Clove nada tajam berbahaya masih terkandung di dalam suaranya. Aku langsung waspada dan tahu kalau aku tidak boleh salah bicara.

"Dia yang menempatkan diri di situ. Dia hanya gadis manja dari kota di Distrik Satu." Kataku keras agar Clove mendengar ketegasan dalam suaraku. Clove menatapku dengan penuh selidik dan kecurigaan yang tidak sepatutnya di lontarkannya pada tunangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkeliling hutan setiap malam bersama Glimmery Diamond – mu itu, si Precious Glimmer? Menyenangkan? Pasti Peeta sangat mengganggu. Marvel dan aku sering menunggu kalian berdua kembali dari dalam hutan dan aku tahu kalian berdua bahagia kalau kalian hanya berpatroli berdua saja tanpa kehadiran Peeta." Kata Clove pedas. Dia menusuk nusuk daging groosling dengan kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku hanya menyukai patroli itu karena bisa menghabisi lebih banyak anak dan semakin mendekatkan kita ke Distrik Dua. Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil Lover Boy dengan nama depannya? Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Marvel?" tanyaku mulai marah akan sikapnya yang penuh kecurigaan dan selidik juga ketidak percayaannya padaku.

"Aku memanggilnya begitu sejak dulu. Sejak kau memergokinya di dalam tenda mengambil sejumlah senjata – mu yang berharga dan pasokan makanan kita. Dia cukup manis, lucu, dan humoris. Menurutku dia tampan dan romantis. Oh, ya, tentang hubunganku dengan Marvel. Dia tampan dan asyik di ajak mengobrol tentang apa saja, lebih terbuka terhadap banyak hal baru. Yang penting mereka berdua bukan mesin pembunuh sepertimu dan Precious Glimmer." Kata Clove nadanya sangat melebih lebihkan.

"Kau juga mesin pembunuh! Sama sepertiku dan Glimmer." seruku marah besar. Dia mengataiku mesin pembunuh padahal dia juga seorang mesin pembunuh yang sangat handal, terlalu handal malah.

"AKU BUKAN MESIN PEMBUNUH! Aku tidak membunuh setelah mandi darah di hari pertama. Tapi kau dan si Glimmy membunuh banyak orang bahkan anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahun!" kata Clove. Dia tampak lebih emosional dariku.

"Ini!" kata Clove. Dia membuka lengan kirinya dan menunjukkan luka luka goresan bekas pisau berbagai pisau. Aku menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Kau tidak pernah pergi ke Gereja di Distrik, kan? Aku di ajarkan oleh keluargaku dan Gereja bahwa kita tidak boleh membunuh. Hanya di sini saja aku akan membunuh dan goresan goresan ini. Satu orang, satu goresan." Kata Clove lagi. Aku terus menatap luka itu. Refleks, aku mencium luka itu. Clove tampak kaget dan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan.

"Kau gadis yang berbeda dari gadis gadis lain. You're Fearless. You're Beautiful. You're Honest. And You Are Love and All I Need." Kataku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang paling dalam padanya.

"Jika aku meninggal dalam misi besok… Kau harus melupakanku. Promise?" tanya Clove. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Itu permintaan yang tak akan pernah bisa ku lakukan seumur hidupku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini bahkan lebih dari nyawaku sendiri." Kataku.

Dan malam itu segalanya berbeda dari biasanya. Clove tidur di sampingku dan aku memeluknya sepanjang malam. Mencium bibirnya selama yang aku bisa. Melindunginya sebisaku karena aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

0000

Sudah pagi. Itu hal pertama yang memasuki pikiranku sampai aku melihat Clove di sisiku. Aku teringat semua yang terjadi semalam dan tersenyum senang. Aku keluar dari tenda dan berjalan jalan kecil menatap semuanya dengan baik mengingat beberapa memori.

Di sini, di dekat emas Cornucopia, aku melemparkan beberapa bilah pisau pada Clove dan dia menangkapnya. Dia langsung mengejar beberapa target dan membunuh beberapa orang.

Aku meraih sebuah ranting pohon yang tergeletak di tanah, di dekatku. Aku lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celanaku dan membentuk ranting itu menjadi cincin. Cincin itu selesai dan aku mencucinya di danau. Kuputuskan untuk mengukir suatu kata di cincin itu. Aku mengukirkan kata: **Clato** pada cincin itu. Kucari bunga bunga segar dan kuhiasi cincin itu dengan bunga bunga itu termasuk bunga forget me not kesukaan Clove.

Pagi itu juga, kupasang cincin itu ke jari manis Clove.

Dan sorenya, dia meninggal di bunuh Thresh.

Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Kalimat terakhirku untuknya adalah: "**Please stay here even if it just only for a second.**"

Aku mengejar pembunuhnya dan berhasil membunuh pembunuhnya.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Clove – ku kembali.

Aku terus berduka dan memohon agar dia kembali biar hanya untu sedetik saja.

Pada akhirnya, aku meninggal di tangan Girl On Fire.

Dan aku bertemu Clove. Dia tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih. Cincin kayu itu masih ada di jari manisnya. Dia berkata padaku: "**We have a lots of time. Not just a second. But I love you dan love how you said you want to stay alive even if only For A Second.**"

**Review Please. Thanks bagi yang sudah membaca dan bagi penggemar Harry Potter tolong baca ff ku "Rosepius: A Never Ending Story" juga "Just Give Me A Reason" dan tinggalkan review kalian thanks. **

**FIN**


End file.
